You Belong With Me
by ITS PERSEFI MOFO
Summary: A Niff song-fic. You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift... A lil somethin'-somethin' for the Niffers and Swifties!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee; If I did, it wouldn't be Glee, it'd be the Blam show... ;)_

_Warnings: None. Just a Niffy, fluffy song-fic. Niff kisses, plenty for all!_

**_You Belong With Me_**

It was the summer before Junior year of High School. Nick and Jeff were at their homes, writing notes to each other. Nick held up a sign, it said: "I love you, Jeffie!" But, Jeff was already out of the window by the time he wrote it. From where he stood by the window, Nick could see he was quarreling with his girlfriend...again. His phone beeped. A text from Jeff! "Apparently, she doesn't like dirty jokes... -3" Nick smirked; he was the only one who got Jeff's jokes. He turned his CD player on, and listened to his R5 disk. 'Here Comes Forever' starts to blast from the speakers.

4 months later...

Jeff, Lilly, and Nick were at a football game; Jeff, a player, and Lilly, a cheerleader. Nick stood on the sidelines, cheering on the Mckinley Titans. Lilly and the cheerleaders marched out, clad in red and white skirts and blouses. They began a cheer, and Jeff was staring adoringly at his girlfriend. Ugh. Why can't he ever look at me that way? Nick wondered.

* * *

**The next day is a Saturday; Niff is hanging out at a park.**

"So, Jeff, I was watching SBL bloopers, and when Chris said "sharpen your pencils; or you can sharpen each others", I laughed so hard!" Nick laughed. Jeff burst out laughing with his friend. Why can't it always be this easy? Nick thought... "You haven't laughed, ever since Lilly called you a..uh, the word." Nick said nervously. "Just because I have a guy as my best friend doesn't mean I'm gay! She seriously needs an attitude check!" Jeff ranted. "And you need a brain check" Nick muttered. Jeff stopped laughing, and stared at his buddy. "What'd ya say, 3?" he said.

"Uh, nothing." Nick replied. At that moment, Lilly flew past in her hot pink corvette, singing with another guy. Jeff's eyes widened. "I can't believe her! With Blaine of all people! He's gay!" Jeff exclaimed, clearly unconcerned about his temper, or volume. If you were with me, this would've never happened. Nick thought to himself.

* * *

**Later, that night. ****_Way_**** later. **

Nick woke up, at about midnight, to the sound of knocking. He walked quietly down the hall to the back door. Jeff stood, with his face against the glass, shivering. "6! Come on, open the door!" he said. The door opened, and Jeff bolted to Nick's room. "Shh, Mom'll hear us. What's up?" Nick said. He noticed the tear tracks on Jeffie's face. "L-Lilly! I c-caught her! With Blaine!" Jeff cried. "Wait a hot second. Where, exactly, did you catch them?" the brunette said. "In...bed." he replied.

Nick whipped out his phone, and texted Kurt. Jeff's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kurt?"

"I heard about Lilly and Blaine. Blaine and I were together, but as soon as , I broke it off."

"Oh. I-I can't talk to Lilly. Can you break up with her for me?"

"Uh, sure. Where are you at?"

"I'm at Nick's house... I have to go. I'm really tired."

"Okay, bye. I hope you'll get over this..."

Jeff hung up. Nick was staring at him. "Sooo... I guess you're single now. Another lucky someone is gonna get you, though." Nick assured him. "A lucky someone that isn't me, probably." Nick mumbled. Jeff scooted closer, and leaned toward Nick. "Maybe the lucky someone _will _be you." he murmured. Nick turned toward Jeff, and he looked him deep in the eyes.

"J-jeff, ever since you and I met, I... I've loved you. I know you're not playing for my team, but if you'd gimme a chance... I still love you. When you and Lilly were together, I always felt like you and her were never meant to be together. Now, I'm not saying that you deserved to have this happen, but you have always belonged with me. You are the 3 to my 6, forever and always." Nick said.

Jeff closed the space between them, with a kiss. "Mmmmm..." Nick moaned into the kiss. Jeff pulled away, but kept his forehead against Nick's. "I love you too, Nicky. Always have, always will..."

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Second fic! Hope you liked it! Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
